Who should I believe!
by Isabelle-chii
Summary: SEQUEL TO LUCY QUITS THE GUILD: FAIRY TAIL! MAIN CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY: LUCY, ROGUE, OC ,OC


**_DISCLAIMER: ERIN DOESN'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!_**

**_THIS IS THE SEQUEL OF "LUCY QUITS THE GUILD FAIRY TAIL"_**

**_I'LL TRY TO MAKE ALL MY CHAPTERS THIS LONG_**

**_TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT_**

**_THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO HAVE SUPPORTED ME_**

**_FOR THOSE WHO HATE THIS, WELL, I'M SORRY FOR WASTING YOUR TIME AND WON'T CONTINUE THIS STORY IF YOU HATE IT_**

**_I GOT A BIT OF HELP FROM MAXINE-CHAN AND ASUNAHIME_**

**_ENJOY IF YOU CAN_**

* * *

**_TIME SKIP-2 MONTHS LATER…_**

**LUCY'S P.O.V.**

I still remember the words he told me that night...

_"I love you, Lucy..."_

_"I love you too"_

_Then we kissed..._

He was my first kiss and first love...

But now... He's the first guy that broke my heart...

5 days after I saw him cheating on me, I gathered up all the courage in me and called him...

_"Lucy! Thank God you called! I've been worried sick for the past few days. Look Lu-"_

_I cutted his sentence off..._

_"I only called you because I wanted to tell you we are over..."_

_'Lucy wait-!"_

_I closed my phone and threw it on the carpet as tears slid down my face all over again..._

_'NO! I SHOULD STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM! BUT I LOVE HIM SO MUCH AND HE TOLD ME HE LOVES ME AND YET HE CHEATED ON ME!'_

_With that I fell asleep..._

He... I can't believe it! He cheated on me... especially with his old childhood friend, Diana **_(My newest and second girl_**** OC)**...

But now, I feel better especially hanging out with my childhood friend, Blaze. Yep, that's right the guy that flirted with me during the GMG was my childhood friend we found that out a couple of weeks ago...

_He_ calls me 10 times a day and texts me at least 15 messages a day. He even went to my apartment yesterday and yelled _"Lucy! Open up! I'm sorry! It was all a misunderstanding!"._

I never answered him, nor did I ever answer his calls and texts...

His name is...

* * *

**_OH MY! WHO'S LUCY'S FIRST LOVE AND FIRST HEARTBREAK?! WHAT'S HIS NAME?!_**

**_COMPUTER: IN A FEW MOMENTS THE PART OF THE CHAPTER WILL BE OUT…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_.._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_.._**

**_._**

**_.._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_.._**

**_..._**

**_.._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_.._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_ NOW YOU'LL KNOW WHO IS THE EX-BOYFRIEND OF LUCY_**

**_ERIN: WHO SHOULD DO THE DISCLAIMER?_**

**_LUCY: FROSCH SAID SHE WANTS TO DO IT..._**

**_LECTOR: HAI! THEN IT'S ME WHO SHALL SAY THE DISCLAIMER!_**

**_LUCY: BAKA, NEKO, I SAID FROSCH!_**

**_LECTOR: THEN ME AND FROSCH WILL SAY THE DISCLAIMER!_**

**_LUCY: UGH! I SAI-_**

**_ERIN: SHUDDAP! LECTOR AND FROSCH SAY IT NOW._**

**_LECTOR AND FROSCH: AYE! THE DISCLAIMER IS ERIN DOESN'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!_**

**_HAPPY: CUZ' IF SHE DOES WE WILL ALL BE TURNED CRAZY._**

**_ERIN: SHUDDAP! WAIT... HOW DID YOU GET HER?_**

**_HAPPY: HAHAHAHA! YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW I WAS HERE! BAKA AUTHOR!_**

**_ERIN: *DARK AURA* BLUE FURBALL AS A PUNISHMENT NO FISH FOR 3 MONTHS AND YOU WON'T BE IN THE CHAPTER MUCH FOR 3 CHAPTERS AND YOU AND CHARLES MIGHT NOT END UP TOGETHER_**

**_HAPPY: I'M SORRY! *SAYS I'M SORRY REPEATEDLY*_**

**_ERIN: ENJOY IT OR NOT_**

* * *

His name is... _Rogue Cheney..._

I decided to go out today to go to my guild... Sabertooth. Today I dressed up in white short shorts, black plain shirt and black converse.

**_TIME SKIP-IN THE GUILD (A/N: LAZY AS_**** EVER)**

"Ohayou, Minna!" I greeted them warmly. All of them greeted me back. Good! Rogue isn't here. 'Lulu!/Lucy-sama!" I turned to look to my right to see Yukino and Min-Min running towards me then all of a sudden they pulled me to a table that contains Rufus, Sting, Yukino, Min-Min and me. "Where's Orga and hi." I said. "He went on a mission" Sting answered. "Is it true that you and Rogue broke up 2 weeks ago?" Minerva asked me. "Ugh... We already know what happened so me and Rufus are leaving. Bye girls!" said Sting. "Bye" we said. "Yes, it's true..."I said.

**ROGUE'S P.O.V.**

I walked in the guild and saw a waving Yukino and sat towards their table and sat beside Yukino since Minerva sat Lucy. "Tell us the story, Lu" said Yukino. "Ok..." said Lucy. I just kept quiet fearing that she might walk away from me once I start talking to her...

**LUCY'S P.O.V.**

I started... " It all began 2 weeks and 5 days ago..."

**_FLASHBACK..._**

**_"Lucy, wanna go on a date tonight?" Rogue asked me. "Sure, Rogue!" I said. "Okay. Pick you up at 5:30, k?" "mmmk.". With that I hung up and got ready for our date I wrote a black strapless dress that has ribbon on the front right and wore a black headband and black 3 inch high heels. I watch the time on my phone it was 3 in the afternoon so I decided to take a walk and when I arrived in the park...I saw...Rogue on top of Diana. Rogue had his hands on each side of Diana and Diana's legs were between his. Diana blushing while Rogue was looking shocked... After that I ran home and didn't show up for our date... The next day, Diana called me... "Lucy?" "Yea?" "What you saw yesterday was the real deal. me and Rogue love each other and Rogue just used you to make me jealous." With my eyes widen in pain and shock. "...Whatever" "Enjoy your life, Single Lucy". Then she hung up. Then Rogue called me, I answered..."Lucy! I was worried sick! Why didn't you show up for our date yesterday" "..." I din't answer instead I hung up... Then I called my childhood friend, Blaze over. When he was inside my room."Yo, Luce! What up'?" "Rogue...he-he-he cheated on me!" I cried that night with Blaze comforting me. Then 5 days later, I broke up with_**** Rogue."**

"Wow..." Yukino said. "I know right..."said Minerva. "Well, I'm going to get going... Bye!" I said. "Bye" They replied. Rogue followed me out. "Lucy, I need to talk to you..." he began. "Fine, what is it?" I replied harshly. Then I saw pain in his eyes. "Let's go to the park first" "Whatever". When we arrived in the park, we both sat down on a bench...

**ROGUE'S P.O.V.**

"Lucy, what you saw was a misunderstanding, I fell on top of Diana... I swear" "Rogue, as much as I want to believe you. Diana told me th-""WHAT DIANA SAID WASN'T TRUE! IF YOU TRULY LOVE ME THEN YOU WOULD BELIEVE ME INSTEAD OF THAT BITCH!...I-I-I'm sorry, Lucy. Anger got out of control." I looked over at Lucy and saw her eyes being hidden by her bangs... "Raios..." she began. Shit! I have a feeling she'll hate me even more...

**LUCY'S P.O.V.**

"Raios… you shouldn't call your childhood friend names… But, I guess I still love you, so, I forgive you, Rog-" "Rogue-kun~!" Then Diana kissed him right in front of me "or not…" I said and she broke apart a few seconds later and I see that Rogue is paralyzed and shock. "Kindly leave me and my boyfriend alone?" She asked. "Sure, no problem." I went to my apartment and called Blaze over.

**BLAZE P.O.V.**

My crush called me over to her apartment and when I arrived there she wasn't crying instead she was shocked I sat beside her and told her to tell me why she was shocked and she told me everything and soon, she fell asleep. I carried her to the bed and laid down beside her but, before I fell asleep I thought of confronting Rogue tomorrow and I will make Lucy mine since she is my childhood crush.

**_THE NEXT DAY…_**

**LUCY'S P.O.V.**

After I took a bath, changed, ate, brushed my teeth and all. I saw a note on top of my desk and it said that Blaze went out for a while and will be back soon and that Yukino came earlier and told him to tell me that Yukino will be going on a mission alone and the mission is from Minerva.

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

Lucy was still depressed about the whole break up thing until now and Minerva decided to comfort her. She said that he doesn't deserve her and this and that. Lucy just thanked her and said she'll need some alone time. By the time Minerva had left, Lucy watch some childish cartoon like "Jojo's Circus". That was the only show that she watched until she got bored by it and slowly, her eyes began to shut. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Of course she was asleep so she can't open it. The visitors just opened it since they were getting impatient. It revealed Sting and Rogue. Yes, Sting heard the news from Rogue but he didn't fully believed on what he said. They walked upstairs just to find Lucy sleeping with the TV still on. Rogue smiled when he saw Lucy sleeping peacefully but frowned when he remember them sleeping together. He sighed and said "She looks like an angel huh?". Sting replied "Yeah" He paused and mumbled "If only she was my angel." Surely Rogue heard it due to his dragon hearing. He turned to Sting and glared at him. "What was that?!" Rogue yelled but still careful not to wake Lucy up. Sting began sweating realizing what he just said. "U-umm. I said if only she was y-your a-angel." Rogue still wasn't convinced but decided to ignore it. "I got my eye on you, Sting" he said and he left still disappointed. Sting sighed and looked at Lucy's sleeping face. "If you only chose me rather than Rogue, I wouldn't hurt you like he did." He got closer and kissed Lucy's forehead. "Please give me a chance. I'll be waiting for you." Sting smiled one last time and left. Unknown to them, Lucy's lips suddenly curved into smile.

* * *

**ERIN: ANY QUESTIONS?!**

**FROSCH: WHAT'LL HAPPEN TO THE CHARACTERS?**

**LECTOR: WILL THIS STORY CONTINUE?**

**HAPPY: WILL I HAVE FISH, BE IN THE CHAPTERS AND END UP WITH CHARLES?**

**ERIN: FIND OUT SOON, FIND OUT SOON AND DEPENDS...**

**FROSCH AND LECTOR: YAY~!**

**HAPPY: NOOO!**

**ERIN: SEE YOU NEXT TIME! IF THERE IS A NEXT TIME...**


End file.
